


Mjolnir

by tripperfunster



Category: Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Other, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My son wanted his own Mjolnir to play with, so an empty box of juice, some dowels and leather strips and silver paint, voila!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjolnir




End file.
